Achievements
In Brawl Stars, Achievements are the one time quest rewards that players would attempt to complete them to get certain rewards like and and to show these off in their profile page. Some achievements have multiple levels which is an extension of that specified achievement. This feature is based on Clash Royale and Clash of Clans achievements feature. Once the player has completed the achievement there will be a message that popup to inform the player that it has bee completed. This is a public page, meaning that anyone can contribute their own ideas in a new section and must includes the title (Section name), objectives, and the rewards (with icons), and the optional are descriptions, achievement names, and the difficulty. You might want to copy the formats from earlier ideas to know how it should looks like. Categorized Achievements (pretty general) - Lust for Bodies Kill brawlers to achieve this. *'First blood': Kill 1 brawlers. **Rewards: 5 , 10 **Difficulty: *Kill 10 brawlers. **Rewards: 10 , 20 **Difficulty: *Kill 100 brawlers. **Rewards: 50 , 50 **Difficulty: *Kill 1000 brawlers. **Rewards: 100 , 10 **Difficulty: *Kill 10,000 brawlers. **Rewards: 1000 , 40 **Difficulty: *Kill 100,000 brawlers. **Rewards: 2000 , 100 **Difficulty: *'Millionaire': Kill 1 million brawlers. **Rewards: 200 , 1000 **Difficulty: - WANTED Get 7 stars in bounty. *'WANTED': Kill brawlers in bounty games to get 7 stars on your head. **Rewards: 20 , 100 **Difficulty: - Showdown Weiner Get 1st place in showdown games. *'Showdown Winner': Win a showdown match. **Rewards: 3 , 20 **Difficulty: *Win 10 showdown matches. **Rewards: 5 , 50 **Difficulty: *Win 50 showdown matches. **Rewards: 10 , 200 **Difficulty: - Robo Rumble survival *'5 Minutes survival': Survive for 5 minutes in robo rumble normal mode. **Rewards: 50 , 25 , 10 **Difficulty: *'10 Minutes survival': Survive for 10 minutes in robo rumble normal mode. **Rewards: 100 , 50 , 20 **Difficulty: *'5 Minutes survival (Hard)': Survive for 5 minutes in robo rumble hard mode. **Rewards: 80 , 40 , 20 **Difficulty: *'10 Minutes survival (Hard)': Survive for 10 minutes in robo rumble hard mode. **Rewards: 200 , 100 , 60 **Difficulty: - Boss Buster Defeat the boss robot in robo rumble. *Defeat the boss in wave 7. **Rewards: 20 , 50 **Difficulty: *Defeat the boss in wave 14. **Rewards: 60 , 200 **Difficulty: *Defeat the boss in wave 21. **Rewards: 100 , 500 **Difficulty: - Battle Winner Win in team battles. *'First Win': Win a battle. **Rewards: 3 , 10 **Difficulty: *'Getting things over': Win 10 battles. **Rewards: 10 , 30 **Difficulty: *'Battling more': Win 100 battles. **Rewards: 20 , 100 **Difficulty: *'Battling hard': Win 1000 battles. **Rewards: 50 , 500 **Difficulty: *'Battling harder': Win 3000 battles. **Rewards: 100 , 1000 **Difficulty: *'Battling harder': Win 5000 battles. **Rewards: 200 , 120 **Difficulty: *'Top player': Win 10000 battles. The reason the name is called "Top player" is because the top players has achieved 10000 wins. **Rewards: 1000 , 500 **Difficulty: - Pure Winner *Win a showdown match with no power ups. **Rewards: 100 , 50 **Difficulty: - Bossy Survive as boss for certain amount of time. *Survive for 2:16. The first wining time. **Rewards: 30 , 250 **Difficulty: *Survive for 8:00. The maximum time. **Rewards: 500 , 2000 **Difficulty: - Unbossing Defeat the boss within certain amount of time *Defeat the boss in 30 seconds or less. **Rewards: 400 , 1000 **Difficulty: *Win a boss fight battle when you are to defeat the boss along with the other four. **Rewards: 30 , 225 **Difficulty: - Clean Fight *Win a battle without dying. **Rewards: 200 , 1000 **Difficulty: *Win a battle without taking any damage and dealing 5000 damage minimum. **Rewards: 500 , 4000 **Difficulty: *Win a battle without using super (one brawler that are doing this). **Rewards: 80 , Rewards: 150 **Difficulty: - Onward!!! Reach any brawlers to a specified trophy count (not each brawler). *Reach a brawler trophy count to 100 **Rewards: 35 , 100 **Difficulty: *Reach a brawler trophy count to 200 **Rewards: 60 , 200 **Difficulty: *Reach a brawler trophy count to 300 **Rewards: 100 , 300 **Difficulty: *Reach a brawler trophy count to 400 **Rewards: 150 , 400 **Difficulty: *Reach a brawler trophy count to 500 **Rewards: 200 , 500 , 10 **Difficulty: *Reach a brawler trophy count to 1000 **Rewards: 350 , 1000 , 100 , 3 months of Membership **Difficulty: *Reach a brawler trophy count to 1500 **Rewards: 1000 , 6000 , 500 , 1 year of Membership **Difficulty: - Welcome to the community Get involved with brawlers around the world with the third party apps. *Visit the Brawl Stars Subreddit **Rewards: 5 , 20 **Difficulty: *Make a post on Brawl Stars Subreddit **Rewards: 10 , 30 **Difficulty: *Enter the Brawl Stars Official Discord server. **Rewards: 8 , 25 **Difficulty: *Like the Brawl Stars Official Facebook page **Rewards: **Rewards: 8 , 25 **Difficulty: *Follow Brawl Stars on official Twitter page **Rewards: **Rewards: 8 , 25 **Difficulty: *Follow @brawlstars on instagram **Rewards: 8 , 25 **Difficulty: - Wining Streak Win Multiple battles in a row, losing a battle will fuck you up. Wining or losing in bot brawls will not affects. *'Getting the pace': Win 3 battles in a row. **Rewards: 10 , 200 **Difficulty: *'Were smashin' it!': Win 6 battles in a row. **Rewards: 40 , 400 **Difficulty: * (Green glitch value)': Win 9/10/11 battles in a row (depends on your device screen). **Rewards: 200 , 1200 , 60 **Difficulty: * : Win 20 battles in a row. **Rewards: 700 , 700 , 2 months of membership **Difficulty: - Playing in somewhere cool Login to brawl stars in the specified locations. *'Michiganian': Play brawl stars in Michigan, USA. Lol fuck! **Rewards: 5 , 20 **Difficulty: either or *'Where supercell lies': Play brawl stars in Helsinki, Finland (Where the headquarters is located on). Lol fuck again! **Rewards: 5 , 20 **Difficulty: either or - Band Member *Join a band **Rewards: 2 , 5 **Difficulty: *'Play with bandmates': Win at least one game with at least one member in a room who is your bandmate **Rewards: 10 , 25 **Difficulty: Other Achievements *'Frenchy': Set the language to French. Lol fuck! **Rewards: 2 , 10 , 3 **Difficulty: *'Die while jumping': With crow's poison, when you jump with your super you die in mid air, this is very rare. **Rewards: 30 , 5 **Difficulty: *'Killing two birds with one stones': Main or super attack of the same bullet/punches etc that made 2+ kills on enemy brawlers (not including bots and friendlies) **Rewards: 100 , 40 **Difficulty: *'Your opponent is my opponent': Make or join a ranked room and win a battle with at least one other player in the room **Rewards: 10 , 50 **Difficulty: *'Training together': Make or join a friendly room and play a game with at least one other player in the room **Rewards: 10 , 30 **Difficulty: *'Exercising fever': Never stops moving your brawler once you started moving until end of match (when dies then must continue moving before respawns (can let go while dead and prepare when about to respawn)) **Rewards: 100 , 5 **Difficulty: *'Sole survivor among Duo showdown (in 3v3 gamemode is almost impossible to happen espically bounty)': Get 1st place while you are the only one left on the field (while teammate is dead) on duo showdown! **Rewards: 160 , 300 **Difficulty: *'Delicate Aim': Win a battle without using auto-aim of main and super attck. **Rewards: 70 , 8 **Difficulty: Brawler Specific Achievements Shelly Nita El Primo Dynamike Colt Jessie Bull Brock Barley Poco Ricochet Bo Darryl Pam Piper *'Sniper!': Deal the maximum damage to an opponent. **Rewards: 20 , 40 **Difficulty: Mortis *'Feed me full': Use his super to hit 5 brawlers (minions also counts). **Rewards: 80 , 50 **Difficulty: *'Reaper': Kill 100 brawlers with mortis. **Rewards: 40 , 20 **Difficulty: Tara Spike Crow *'Indeed a toxic assassin': Made a kill on an enemy brawler with the ticking poison. **Rewards: 20 , 40 **Difficulty: Penny Frank Notes *Playing in bot brawls will not counts towards to the achievement because lets be honest here why the fuck must we do it in players v players when we can easily do it in bot brawls? Friendly battles also does not count!!! *The achievements would be displayed in the player profile just like in clash of clans and unlike in clash royale. *Killing brawlers in showdown also counts towards the brawler killing achievements. *A lot of players wanted this feature to be added into the game but for me i dont really give a fuck. *I am not sure if each achievements should have its own name. *'Rewards can includes , , , , , keys, key/coin doubler, power points and brawl boxes (normal/big/mega).' *Difficulty indicator, uses the template. This is optional, put the appropriate difficulty indicator based on how hard you think that this achievement would take to complete. ** = ** = ** = ** = ** = ** = (Dont take extreme and impossible as a joke and only use these when its really that hard, because typically very hard is the highest value and the extreme and impossible is here for achievements that are really harder than very hard) ** = (Not literally) *'None of the values are confirmed, values might change when its implemented to the game.' *There seems to have a heavy achievement overpopulation, these can be thinned out. *On the green glitch achievements which means "game won" floods the whole screen, the game room chat can display 11 of these green boxes of "game won"s when you scroll to the right place and see part of the highest message box and part of the lowest message box, this number is based on the ipad view, phones can see up to 9 "game won" messages. **The true green glitch achievement (up to 20 of them) is based on the number the "game won" messages can be displayed on the whole chat from all the way to the latest "game won" message and scrolling all the way up to the 20th last "game won" in a row, this means that the chat only have the "game won" literally and nothing else. Category:Others Category:Game Features